The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same and more particularly to a technique useful for a semiconductor device used in an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) driver.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-103848 discloses a technique of reducing the semiconductor chip size. According to this technique, a pad and wiring are formed over an insulation film. A surface protection film is formed over the insulation film including the pad and wiring and an opening is made in the surface protection film. The opening is formed over the pad to expose the pad surface. A bump electrode is formed over the surface protection film including this opening. The pad is much smaller than the bump electrode. Consequently wiring can be disposed beneath the bump electrode, in the same layer as the pad. In other words, in this technique, wiring are disposed in space made available under the bump electrode by reducing the pad size.